wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Deathbringer Saurfang
Deathbringer Saurfang is the fourth boss in the Icecrown Citadel raid. He is described as being the Lich King's most powerful death knight.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/underdev/3p3/icecrown-raid.xml After falling to Frostmourne at the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, Dranosh Saurfang was raised in undeath by the Lich King and brought to Icecrown Citadel. Imbued with the power of the Scourge, the Deathbringer bars the way of any attackers trying to enter the upper spire. 25-man Abilities * ** * * * * * * * Blood Beast * Strategy Since Saurfang's Blood Power mechanic is very new, much of the detailed strategy for this fight includes some rumor and guesswork. This section focuses on overall strategy: mathematical details and speculation can be found in the Discussion section. They key to this fight is in limiting how much Blood Power Saurfang generates. Saurfang gains Blood Power when his special abilities hit or tick: when they reach 100, he casts Mark of the Fallen Champion, which increases the rate at which he gains Blood Power, accelerating the situation further. Tanking Tank Saurfang where he spawns. His melee damage is not high compared to Trial of the Crusader bosses. Tanks must prevent Saurfang from gaining Blood Power from Rune of Blood by taunting off each other whenever one of the tanks has the debuff. The debuff lasts 20 seconds. Blood Beasts Blood Beasts spawn every 35 seconds. Because Saurfang gains Blood Power each time a Blood Beast physically hits a player, the key to this encounter is to maintain control over the Blood Beasts. Blood Beasts must ignore the melee and tanks, and get ping-ponged and kited by the ranged until they are killed. In order for the ranged to pick up aggro on the Blood Beasts, melee and tanks must stop their AoE abilities right before they spawn. Do not attempt to tank the Blood Beasts. Blood Beasts are immune to CC effects such as polymorph and fear, but they can (and should) be rooted or snared. Their resistance to AoE effects means they must die from single-target DPS. Root or snare one of them and focus fire on the other. If you have knockback effects, like a Shaman Thunderstorm or Moonkin Typhoon, Blood Beasts can be knocked off the edge of the platform where Saurfang is tanked. This negates the need to take DPS off Saurfang as knocking them off instantly kills them. Tanking Saurfang against the edge of the room makes this easier as whenever the Blood Beasts spawn they can be knocked off immediately. If you have aggro, run away; do not let a Blood Beast hit you. Other Abilities Saurfang casts Boiling Blood on random raid members. This can simply be healed through, although every tick grants Blood Power. While you cannot dispel or normally remove this debuff, immunity abilities like Ice Block and Divine Shield stop it ticking while active, as will a Priest's Power Word: Shield. This reduces the amount of Blood Power Saurfang receives. Saurfang casts Blood Nova on random targets, causing them to take damage, as well as damage everyone around them. The damage itself is not serious, but every additional target it hits will generate extra Blood Power, so ranged should spread out with 12 yards between them to avoid splash damage. Mark of the Fallen Champion Eventually, Saurfang will gain 100 Blood Power, at which point he will cast Mark of the Fallen Champion on a raid member. This does very heavy damage and (5000-6000 every second or so, on 25-man mode), will grant Blood Power every time it hits, and will heal Saurfang if the player dies. Because Mark of the Fallen Champion persists through death, do not resurrect a player that dies from it. An active Mark of the Champion will likely require a healer's full attention to deal with. In addition, since an active Mark generates Blood Power, it drastically reduces the time to cast another. Two active Marks in a 10-man raid generally lead to a wipe. Therefore, it may be easier to simply allow those with Mark of the Fallen Champion to die, so long as the afflicted player is not a tank. The healing Saurfang receives when the player dies is much easier to overcome than increasingly frequent Marks of the Fallen Champion. There are diminishing returns however, as living DPS are required to take down the Blood Beasts. Frenzy Saurfang will Frenzy at 30% HP, and Bloodlust/Heroism should be used at this time to burn him down quickly. Deathbringer Saurfang will enrage after 8 minutes, increasing his damage by 500% and his speed by 150%. Class-specific tactics Classes with roots, snares and knockbacks (Hunter Frost Trap, shaman Earthbind Totem and Thunderstorm, druid Entangling Roots, mage Frost Nova, Death Knight Chains of Ice, etc ) should use them to control the Blood Beasts. (Note: Do not frost nova the Blood Beasts near melee. They will hit melee while sitting there.) Knockback effects like Typhoon and Thunderstorm can knock the beasts off the platform effectively killing them instantly. Mark of the Fallen Champion damage can be prevented temporarily by Divine Shield, Ice Block and Hand of Protection, but it is not removed by these abilities. Mages can use Amplify Magic during this fight, as all of the damage is Physical. Paladins can use Divine Intervention on the marked player, which effectively removes the player from the fight but prevents the 5% health return to Saurfang. The DI'ing paladin must then be battle-rezzed or previously soulstoned. Rogues may be able to avoid Mark of the Fallen Champion being cast on them, with a perfectly timed Vanish. Priests, especially Discipline, can use Power Word: Shield in order to absorb damage from Saurfang. Absorbed damage does not add to his Blood Power. Loot Quotes ;Intro as Alliance : : : : ;Intro as Horde : : : : : : : : : ;Aggro * ;Casting Mark of the Fallen Champion * ;Summoning Blood Beasts * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * ;Outro as Alliance : : : : :High Overloed Saurfang kneels over his son's body. : : : : : : : : ;Outro as Horde : : : : Videos 10-player Normal encounter hzjfMg1t4-o RkNCMuH-6Ys wD9OJtC1kAQ J9JmXDqXIno KjVS2umRsg4 FsOGFWLRDXs 25-player Normal encounter MazRaNehskY zAUcrT78wko HWbCoDtKQA4 xrYUjoDcDFA Trivia *The Horde Intro is derived from many famous Star Wars duels dialogues, except that the roles of the evil father and the good son are reversed. *His berserk quote is reminiscent of the infamous "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds". This passage from the Bhagavad Gita (Hindu scriptures), was most famously quoted by Robert Oppenheimer, designer of the nuclear bomb, when the bomb was detonated in its first successful test. Related achievements * * * * * * Gallery File:Deathbringer Saurfang.JPG Patch changes * * References External links Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses